Emicah One-Shot and Ficlet Collection: PART II
by TheGirlWithTheAngelMask
Summary: Part 2 of my related One-Shot and Ficlet collection. Starting new for the sake of the old story feeling too crowded. Starts after the Birth of Baby Barnes, hope to see you in there! "I'm two years late I know but Netflix gave me this show and I watched it and it was amazing so I have a bunch of one-shots and ficlets written for this ship and I decided to share."
1. Emily and The Midnight Cries

**Hey guys! Glad to see you in Part two! Now I know I could've just kept uploading in the first story, but it was getting to like 70 chapters and that's a little excessive. So I decided that Emily and Micah have had their baby, and it was a good part to start fresh. And if you're just reading this for the first time, hey! I'm Jen and thanks for reading. There's a part one where we see the relationship of Emily and Micah from when they first start dating to when they get married and eventually have their first child and I will link that [HERE]**

 **Anyway let's get started!**

 **Enjoy :3**

 **~00000000000000000000000000~**

Emily groans as she wakes up to hear crying again.

"He's crying again." Emily says sighing.

"I've got him." Micah says.

"Thanks." Emily says and he kisses her forehead before getting out of bed.

Emily closes her eyes and tries to fall asleep. She opens them again and sees that it's 20 minutes later-and the baby hasn't stopped crying. She sighs and then gets out of bed, walking over to the living room, where Micah was walking around and bouncing Brian. Micah tried to be a good father, he really did. And he was a good father-until it came to calming the baby down or trying to see what it wants.

"Micah." Emily says smiling.

"I've got it this time." Micah says.

"Did you check his diaper?" Emily asks.

"Yes, and I changed it." Micah says.

"Did you give him formula?" Emily asks, she had trouble breastfeeding, so they had switched to formula.

"He wouldn't take it." Micah says.

"Did you pat his butt?" Emily asks.

"What?" Micah asks.

Emily walks over and takes Brian from Micah.

"Hey baby." She says to Brian before she holds him to her chest and lightly taps his butt. After a few seconds Brian's crying calms down.

"Oh." Micah says sounding defeated. "Of course.'

Emily sighs and then says,

"Micah you're a great father. You're just-"

"Terrible?" Micah asks

"No." Emily says. "Like I said you're a great father, you just get flustered."

"Yeah, I'm a surgeon, I remove metal spikes from people, I take out organs, I've held a heart in my hands. But put a baby in my arms-"

"Micah stop it." Emily says.

She walks over and puts Brian in his arms, and Brian makes a cooing noise before cuddling against Micah.

"See, you're a great father. Even Brian agrees, now you have work tomorrow and I have a doctor's appointment for this one, so let's get him back to sleep and get us back bed shall we?" Emily asks.

"I'd like that." Micah says smiling.

 **~0000000000000000000~**

 **So new story, same system. Until this story gets off the ground I'd like for there to be 5 reviews before I upload. I'm on vacation right now (beach, got a really bad sunburn, but spent the whole day in the waves with my baby cousins and it was so much fun, I love those dorks so much) so I don't know if I'll be able to upload right away, but I'll try my best to upload as soon as I can.**

 **So again, 5 reviews is what I'd like to see but it doesn't matter because we'll just see a chapter in a few days anyway. Hope you guys have a great day and I'll see you next chapter *hugs***


	2. Emily and John Hopkins

**So thank you to everybody who followed and reviewed, I really appreciate it and every time I get a review notification in my inbox I get so excited and it inspires me to write more.**

 **Anyway here's a new chapter, my school starts in 3 years and I'm actually a** ** _junior_** **this year. Like and it just hit me the other day when I was looking at campus tour dates for the 3 colleges that I really want to apply too and the 3 that I'm still on the fence about. It's like, I'm graduating in a little over a year and holy shit I'm not ready! Like nope, nope, nope!**

 **Ahh! That was my little freak out, anyway on with the show and my little plot twists that I like to throw in *hehehe***

 **~000000000000000000000000000000~**

Tyra sighed as Emily fussed over Brian in his stroller again. _Oh goodness he's crying again, gosh this kid is a crier._

"What's wrong this time?" Tyra asked.

"I don't want him to get sunburn." Emily says.

"Emily, it's November." Tyra says.

"Still the UV rays don't die down, plus if he gets too cold he'll start crying-"

"For God's sake Emily you're turning into the hover Mom." Tyra says.

"What?" Emily asks.

"You know, obsessing over your kid 24/7-especially while having lunch with your best friend who is trying to tell you something big that happened yesterday." Tyra said.

"Okay sorry, what happened?" Emily said.

Tyra smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

"So I haven't exactly heard what he's doing yet, and I shouldn't tell you this because he's probably waiting-"

"Wait this is about Micah?" Emily asks taking a bite of her muffin. _What couldn't I have heard of, we tell each other everything._

"Yeah, it was really big-so this big representative from John Hopkins came down and my Dad gathered all the residents and fellows-the interns stood outside and watched. So this representative had come down to choose somebody to spend a year at the hospital. A resident or a fellow to go and work at Hopkins for a year. And if that weren't enough, they would be published in TIME magazine's up and coming doctors list. This year they chose surgery-"

"Micah was chosen?" Emily asks.

"Yeah, apparently Dr. Bandari wrote in a letter of recommendation signed by my Dad and everything! He was really excited." Tyra says.

Emily sat there, _I never heard anything about this. Why wouldn't he tell me about this? This is big for him, I mean Hopkins is-oh my God! I talked to him about work yesterday and he didn't mention anything._.

"Emily, you alright?" Tyra asks

"He didn't tell me, we talked about work yesterday and he didn't tell me." She said.

"For a good reason probably. I mean I don't even know if he's going-"

"He's not going?" Emily asks.

"Well I overheard him and Bandari talking today, and Bandari looked like she was trying to convince him to go." Tyra said.

"Why wouldn't he go?" Emily asks as Brian starts to fuss.

Emily picked Brian up and bounced him.

"What's up buddy?." She says kissing his forehead.

"Emily, you realize that you're holding your one month old son that Micah talks about non stop." Tyra says. "And that you're his wife who he's totally head over heels for. Like have you seen the way he looks at you?" _Oh._

"Yeah, it's really sweet and makes my insides get all like jell-o." Emily says smiling and sniffing Brian diaper before making a face.

"Exactly, he doesn't want to leave you two Especially for a year." Tyra says.

"But it could make his career so much better and it's an opportunity people would kill for. I mean Baltimore may be across the country, but there are days off and babysitters. There's gonna be so many opportunities that I could visit or he could visit that it's pointless to worry about me." Emily says.

"Look how about you go home tonight and see if he brings it up." Tyra says.

"I will, but why wouldn't he tell me when he found out?" Emily asks.

"Emily-"

"I mean we're married, we have a kid, and we have a bond." Emily says.

"Okay, let's change the topic so we can finish having our afternoon okay?" Tyra says.

"Okay. One second let me go change Brian's diaper." Emily said.

"You know just what to say to make our afternoon's special." Tyra said and Emily rolls her eyes.

~0000000000000000000000000000~

Micah walked through the door and put his stuff down, taking his shoes off. He quietly walked into the living room and saw Brian lying and wriggling around on his little play mat while Emily read.

"Hey babe." Micah says walking over and kissing her cheek.

"Hey, I made dinner by the way-chicken alfredo, there's some left on the stove whenever you're hungry." Emily says smiling.

"Wow, thank you." Micah says before sitting on the couch next to her and moving her hair out of her face.

Emily's smile faded and she went back to her book. _Don't bring it up, don't do anything. If he wants to tell you he will._

"So did anything interesting happen at work?" Emily asks.

"Um no why?" Micah asks.

"No reason." Emily said flipping her book page. _Just act casual._

Micah looks at Emily and knows something's wrong.

"Okay what's going on?" He asks. _Don't say anything-_

"Nothing." Emily says. "I mean other than me reading this great novel."

"It's one of Brian's 1-2-3 count with me books that your Dad gave us for when he was older." Micah says taking it out of her hands. "Come on Emily, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." Emily says slipping off the couch so she can lay down on her stomach next to Brian's play mat.

"Emily I know when something's wrong." Micah says slipping to lay down next to her.

Emily sighs and says,

"It's nothing important. I mean nothing we need to talk about apparently." Micah sighs and then asks,

"Okay, seriously Emily what did I do?"

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Emily asks.

"Tell you what?"

"John Hopkins? Micah, this is huge!" Emily says.

Micah sighs,

"Oh that."

"Yes, that. I mean it's a big step for your career and I want to talk about it with you." Emily says.

"There's nothing to talk about, I'm not going."

"Micah you can't give up an opportunity like this." Emily says.

"I can and I am. Because I'd rather spend a year here with you and Brian than spend it in Maryland around fancy pantsy doctors and miss all of his moments." Micah says.

"You won't miss any of them." Emily says. "Because if we had talked about this you would know that we both have phones capable of video calling, and that I would never let you miss out on something."

"Emily, I'm not going end of discussion." Micah snaps before walking into the kitchen.

Emily groans in frustration and follows him, _Why is he so stubborn!?_

"Micah, this could give your career a boost. And this chance is once in a lifetime-"

"-And so is this." Micah says gesturing between them.

"But Hopkins is Hopkins-I mean forget about me and Brian for a moment, pretend that we don't exist. Then tell me what you'd do." Emily says.

"I can't ever forget about you, or Brian for a second. Or pretend you don't exist because you two are my world. Hopkins may be Hopkins and this may be a great opportunity for my career. But it's just that, a job. I can get another job if I needed to, I could do so many jobs and not be affected a job is replaceable. But you and Brian aren't. There's only one Emily Willa Barnes, or Owen which ever you're talking about. And without her there wouldn't be a Jacob Hunter Barnes. I am so in love with you Emily, and I can't ever pretend that you aren't here because if you weren't here, I have no idea where I'd be right now." Micah says.

Emily looks at him and walks over to hug him.

"I love you." She tells him.

"I love you too." Micah says. "I'm sorry for snapping, I just-Gina was really pushing on me to take it and I didn't expect you to know." _Don't back down just because he gave that totally heart warming speech._

"It's fine-But I still think you should take it. Because me and Brian will stay put and wait for you, but Hopkins is going to keep flying past you." Emily says.

"I'll think about it." Micah says.

"You'll really think about it?" Emily asks.

"Yes I'll really think about it. But know that if I did go you'd be required to call and text me periodically throughout the day and then we'd have to video chat at night." Micah says.

"Of course." Emily says before kissing him. "Now alfredo?"

"That sounds wonderful." Micah says laughing before hugging her again.

He watches over the counter as she walks over to Brian and picks him up, and holding him high over her head. She blows a raspberry onto his stomach and Brian laughs. He smiles, how could he leave this? True it was only for a year, but a year was a year, and that was a long time.

"Want to go say hi to Daddy?" Emily asks Brian who cooed and drooled a bit. Emily smiles and then walks over to where Micah had taken a mouthful of pasta. Micah smiles and finishes his bite before taking Brian from Emily and kissing his forehead.

"Hey buddy, who's my favorite baby?" He says smiling.

He sneaks a peak at Emily who smiled.

"Stop thinking about us and think about the job and I know that's hard, if I were in your shoes I'd do the same thing. But Micah you're an amazing doctor and an even more amazing person. I just want you to take every opportunity you can to share that with people." She says to him before kissing his cheek. "I'm taking a shower, you're on baby and dinner duty."

"Aye-aye captain." Micah said smiling as Emily left.

Micah places Brian gently on the baby seat that was on the counter and bounced it as he ate. He made faces at the baby as he smiled, _I'll think about it._ He thinks to himself.

 **~00000000000000000000000~**

 **Should Micah take it? Will Micah take it? We may never know...**


	3. Emily and Surprise Visits

**DOCTOR WHO SEASON 8 IS FINALLY ON NETFLIX AND I AM ON A BINGE WATCH AND IT IS AMAZING.**

 **Also I may be going to see Ricki and the Flash with Meryl Streep and Mamie Gummer soon and I'm super excited :D**

 **Here's the next chapter :)**

 **~0000000000000000000000000~**

Emily parked her car and got out. She walked around to the back and grabbed Brian in his carrier.

"Ready to surprise Daddy at his lunch?" Emily asks. She told herself she was visiting Micah, but she had been out of work 8 weeks and even though she only had two more weeks to go before she was officially done with her maternity leave, she missed everybody.

She walked in making sure she had the baby and then lunch and before she even got all the way to the elevator she heard a screech.

"Dr. Barnes you're back!"

Emily turns around and sees Sunny,

"Oh hi, no I'm not back, still got two more weeks. I'm just surprising Micah." Emily says gesturing to the bags of food. "It got lonely and I figured he'd want a nice lunch."

"That makes sense-Oh my God is that your baby?" Sunny asks smiling and pointing to the half asleep Brian in his carrier.

"Yep, this is Brian Hunter, but we call him baby Brian." Emily says.

"He looks just like you." Sunny says smiling.

"Yeah." Emily says smiling.

"What's it like being a Mom?" Sunny asks.

Emily snorts and says,

"If I had a dollar for every time I heard that, I'd be richer than Bill Gates-but yeah it's tricky at times but I love it."

"I should get back to work, what floor are you going to?" Sunny asks.

"Probably the 5th or the roof." Emily says.

"I'm heading to 3 for test results, but it was great running into you!" Sunny says.

"You too." Emily says as Sunny leaves.

~00000000000000000000000000~

Will walks away from a family he had just talked to, somebody's kid had to have some surgery due to a fall from a stunt on a theatre stage. A black flip and she fell on her head.

"I hate parents." Will says as he hands to file to Kylie.

"Have you seen who's here?" Kylie asks.

"Who?" Will asks turning around and seeing Emily, with baby Brian in a carrier that she was holding, talking with Dr. Bandari.

Will smiled and walked over to them,

"But yeah I should be back at work in two to four weeks. It depends on how Brian's appointment and weight gain has been going." Emily says.

"I look forward to it." Dr. Bandari says before walking away.

Emily nods and then sees Will.

"Will!" she says smiling and the two hug.

"Hey, how's it been. Haven't seen you since the baby-oh he's gotten so big!" Will says looking at Brian.

"Yeah, you know you're allowed to come over after work if you want to?" Emily asks.

"Yeah, just been crazy busy.. But I've missed you." Will says.

"Me too. By the way, have you seen Micah. I'm surprising him." Emily says to the bag of food in her other hand.

"Yeah, he had a meeting with Bandari this morning-congratulations by the way. If you need anything while he's away, feel free to call." Will said.

"I've got you third on my speed dial list." Emily says smiling.

"Great-"

"Hey you!" She hears a voice.

She sees AJ coming down the hallway.

"Hey AJ." Emily says.

"How are you, I'm offended I haven't seen my godchild until now. Didn't know he was my godchild until I got the notification." AJ says.

"Yeah, we decided pretty last minute. Tyra and you are the godparents." Emily says.

"Aw why shucks. Thanks Owens!" AJ says.

"That's not my last name anymore." Emily says laughing.

"You'll always be that cute klutzy intern Owens to me. No matter how successful you get or how many kids you and Micah pump out." AJ says.

"Hopefully not too many, I originally wanted four but one right now is hard enough." Emily says.

"I bet. Anyway while Micah's off on the East Coast-"

"You're first on my speed dial list." Emily says.

"I'm honored, anyway-let me see the baby!"

Emily held up the carrier gently, and Brian was awake and aware by now. He stared at AJ,

"He gives me that blank stare Jenna gives me sometimes, did I tell you she said her first word?" AJ asks.

"About time, isn't she like almost two?" Will asks.

"Something about slow development. She's in speech therapy right now to help what words she does say." AJ said.

"What about you and Gina, haven't heard much about that." Emily says.

"Going good, smooth sailing my family loves her, her family is warming up to me-but it's good." AJ says. "Oh, here comes your lover. See you later Owens."

"Bye AJ." Emily says.

Emily turns around as the others leave to see Micah.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Micah asks.

"I brought you lunch." Emily says holding up the paper bag.

"Stir crazy?" Micah asks taking it.

"Oh yeah, plus I think Brian wanted to see his Daddy." Emily says.

Micah smiled and crouched down

"Well lucky for you my lunch is in 30 minutes. How about you go hang out in the lounge until I'm done here alright?"

"Okie dokie." Emily says and Micah nods before going off in a direction. "Micah?" She asks.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Emily says.

"I love you too." Micah says smiling. "30 minutes!" He tells her.

"I heard you." Emily says before she shifts Brian in her hands and heads over to the lounge.

 **~000000000000000000000000000~**

 **5 reviews is what I would like to get to, thank you to anybody who reviewed last week. I'm back at school so it might be a while between uploads because homework is a bitch xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here for an update and also an announcment. I hav finally started using my fictionpress account to post things. It's under the same username for now and my story is called** _Little Fish, Big Pond_ **I don't really know what it's about other than a somewhat cliche love situation but I like it and if you guys would check it out for me it'd mean so much-since you guys are the people who have read my longest ongoing story that I'm still interested in keeping alive for the forseeable future.**

 **Also sorry for not updating, I've recently been super stressed and really had no motivation to update. But I'm feeling a bit better today-so here it is.**

 **Enjoy :D**

 **~00000000000000000000~**

Emily kisses Brian's head.

"Page me if anything happens? And if he gets fussy and nothing else works you hold him like this-"

"Emily." Micah says.

"Okay fine." Emily says before putting Brian into the nurse's arms.

"Don't worry Dr. Barnes, we'll take good care of him. And you can check up on him at any time." The nurse said.

"Okay-just remember-"

"Emily they know. Thank you for everything." Micah says.

"You're welcome, have a good first day back Emily."

Emily and Micah walk out of the daycare and he places a hand on her back.

"There that wasn't hard." Micah says.

"Yeah, but what if something happens?" Emily asks looking back as the elevator door closes.

"Then they'll page you and handle it like professionals." Micah says.

The two walk out of the elevator and Micah's pager goes off.

"Hey I've got to take this, but after you get changed I'll see you okay?" Micah asks.

"Yep." Emily says before Micah kissed her cheek.

She walks into the locker room and sees Cassandra first thing.

"Welcome back Pits." Cassandra said.

"It's Emily." Emily snaps.

"Sorry, didn't mean anything by it." Cassandra says.

"Sorry." Emily says sighing. "I got two hours of sleep because my two month old had colic. And then on top of that this is my first day without him being across the room from me, so I'm a bit on edge." Emily says.

"Okay super Mom chill." Tyra says. "Your kid will be fine."

"I know, it's just I'm kind of freaking out because I return to work today and we just got the date that Micah leaves for Baltimore so it's becoming more real that he's going to be gone for a year come July. And then-I don't know." Emily says as she changes quickly and her pager rings. "I've got to take this."

"Is it about Brian?"

"No, somebody requested me." Emily says walking out-ready for work.

 **~0000000000000000000000000000000000~**

 **I'd appreciate it if you guys also reviewed. I was looking back through part 1 and I can't believe at one point we could get 10 reviews or more per chapter. It was crazy! I'd love to start doing that again, maybe I'd start updating almost daily again. I don't know, proubally won't ask for it-though it'd be super amazing because you guys are my favorite readers by far because every single one of you is so nice and I've talked to most of you at one time or another.**

 **Have a nice day and don't forget to check out my fictionpress if you can. It's under the same pen name as this account and the story is** _L_ _ittle Fish Big Pond_ **it'd mean a lot.**

 **Have a wonderful day :)**


	5. Emily andSick BabiesThe Roommate

**OMG sorry for the hold up, I just was so busy with school and kinda stressed out so I just forgot about fanfiction until my friend asked if I was going to finish this story and I FEEL TERRIBLE I'M SO SORRY**

 **Also I got my learners permit about a month ago and drove on a busy road for the first time last night, it was terrifying because I drive a stick shift, and at one point my gears were grinding and if I didn't change into overdrive my engine would stall and that'd be awkward because again, busy road and my rookie driver sticker had flown off the window because my truck doesn't have the curved windows that they're designed for. Anyway, I had to pull over and compose myself-aka not have a panic attack. But I also practiced reversing and I parked pretty well on my first try. Long story short-DRIVING IS EFFING SCARY AND HOLY SMOKES I KIND OF HATE IT**

 **Enjoy :3**

 **~00000000000000000000000~**

 **Emily and...The Sick Baby**

Emily wakes up and hears crying,

"Want me to get him?" Micah asks.

"If you want-" Emily begins but then she hears something that makes her heart stop and she sits up. _Brian just coughed, a very large cough._

"He just coughed." Emily says.

"Emily-he has a cold. We agreed on this." Micah says as Emily jumps out of bed and over to his crib.

"I know, but this one was different. It was more gross." Emily says going over and Brian continues to cry.

Emily picks him up and pats his back gently as he keeps coughing.

"Look, let's stay calm." Micah says as he turns the light on.

"Micah he's had a cold for a week and his cough was light and now it doesn't' sound too good. He could have, pneumonia or bronchitis. I highly doubt it's a whooping cough since he's not having sudden fits. But his breathing is shortened, Micah can you set a timer for a minute. If he's under 55 breaths we need to take him some place. I mean it's probably nothing." Emily says her mind racing. "But he's only 3 months old so this could turn serious."

"Look we'll take him to Putnam in the morning. It's 3 and we have a 24 hour shift starting at ten-"

"Micah he's been having trouble sleeping all week with this cough. Do you think he's going to get much sleep?" Emily says. _Okay don't panic, I mean you haven't checked his temperature yet so it could just be allergies or something. I mean allergies can happen in babies._

"Look Emily, calm down. Hand him to me and I'll take his temperature. You've been with him most this week think about symptoms but don't blow them up."

Emily thinks as Micah takes his temperature.

"He hasn't been eating with his schedule. I mean normally when we're here he's up every two hours to eat, but he's been waking up every two hours and crying and refusing food."

"Which is why you had trouble getting him to bed last night." Micah says.

"Yeah." Emily says as the thermometer goes off.

Micah looks at it and his eyebrows crinkle.

"Micah?" Emily asks.

"100.4." Micah says and at that Emily goes over to the closet and says,

"Get dressed, we're going to see somebody now."

"Emily it can wait-"

"Micah, he's barely 4 months old and he has a fever. We're going to the ER." Emily says.

"Okay, let me get changed and we'll go." Micah says kissing Brian before putting him in his crib before going to the closet next to Emily and grabbing some clothes for himself.

"Thank you." Emily says kissing him.

"Anything for you, and you probably are right. I'm half asleep and somebody could be dying on our doorstep from a knife fight right now and I'd be like 'get him a bandaid and tell him to leave'." Micah says.

"I know you're lazy and calm when you're tired. Anyway gotta get changed, be right back." Emily says. "Pack the diaper bag if I'm not out."

'Aye-aye captain."

~00000000000000000000000000000~

Emily sat in the waiting room, Brian still crying as Micah was talking with the nurse at the ER desk. _Stop freaking out, okay you just have a crying baby who is starting to scare you because of their cough and just overall grouchiness when they're a happy baby._ She kisses Brian's head from the front carrier she had him in.

"Please stop crying." Emily said getting up to go stand next to Micah.

"I'm sorry Dr. Barnes, but just because you work here does not mean you are put at the top of the list."

"My wife works here too, and our baby could work here when they're older." Micah says.

"I'm sorry Dr. Barnes you have to wait your turn-"

"Micah, Emily?"

Emily turns around and sees Tyra, looking like she had just gotten off of shift.

"Tyra, what are you doing back, you aren't supposed to be back for another week."

"Yeah well I've been back for two." Tyra says.

"Please Jane, for me." Micah said.

"Honey I would love to, but you've got a pretty little wife now. And our thing is long over, hell you were an intern who needed a woman on record." The nurse started.

"What?" Emily asks Tyra, choosing to ignore what the nurse had just said.

"Here, I'm on my way out but I'll take it. Come on you two-" Tyra begins and Micah's phone rings.

"Hello-Liz? Yes I'm still mad-what?" Micah asks.

"Micah stay here I'll be with Emily. She'll text you." Tyra says.

"Okay thank you Tyra. Love you Em-okay Liz start from the beginning and ask again." Micah says.

Tyra and Emily walk after Emily grabs the diaper bag.

"So, two weeks and you haven't called?"

"Haven't been in the mood." Tyra says.

"Tyra, what happened. You can tell me-"

"So what are we here for today?" Tyra asks getting on gloves and taking out her stethoscope.

"Well, he's had a slight cold all week but that wasn't really worrying. But for the last two days he's been waking up for his usual feeding schedule, and then refusing to eat." Emily says.

"Does he eat at all?" Tyra asks.

"Yeah, sometime, he had some this morning and when I got off of work-nobody could get him to eat at daycare. His nose is running slightly and he has this nasty cough." Emily says as Brian coughs again a few times and then cries again. "-that started tonight and he had a 100.4 fever at the apartment before we came here. That's why we came here he's barely 4 months and he had a fever and I freaked out."

"Okay, well I have a few ideas but I think you're thinking the same. So can I check him out really quickly?" Tyra asks.

Emily nods and unstraps him and lays him down on the bed. Tyra listens to his heart and lungs, feels his chest and breathing, looks down his throat, up his nose and in his ears and scribbles something down. She takes his temperature.

"It looks like it's a very minor case of pneumonia, nasty virus but we caught it early thanks to doctors making the most psychotic parents ever. Minor because his fever's down to 99.1. So I'm going to prescribe some basic antibiotics and if he doesn't start eating normally after the first two doses or his cough gets worse-and symptoms persist. Come back and we can test him more." Tyra says taking off her gloves.

"Okay now will you tell me what's going on? Why you've been back for two weeks and haven't said a word to me?" Emily asks.

Tyra sighs and sits handing Emily the prescription.

"I purposed to Molly when we were on the beach one day, broad daylight right by the pier, because we were having fun and I had the rings-"

"Two rings?"

"Matching ones, honey if I'm getting engaged, I'm getting a ring too-anyway. That night we went walking on the boardwalk and she stopped and looked at me. Said we needed to talk, and when I asked what about she told me that her ex-girlfriend called and wanted to follow through with their old relationship. To get married like Molly wanted, and Molly said yes." Tyra said. "To her, and not me."

Emily looks at Tyra and after strapping Brian back in she hugs her.

"I'm sorry. Where are you living?"

"At home again, my Dad's actually been a huge help through all of this." Tyra said.

"If you need a place-"

"I'm not living with your husband and baby." Tyra says laughing.

"I mean if you need a place to stay come July we do have a guest bedroom, the crib's in our room. And Micah's going to be in Baltimore." Emily said.

"Emily." Tyra says and Emily nods.

"He got an e-mail from the attending there, they're really excited to have him and he's flying out at the end of June and then he's there for a year.." Emily says.

"Wow, are you going to go with him to get settled in?"

"I don't really want to talk about it. Back to you, I'm sorry that your relationship fell through and that you treated my baby."

"You're welcome, now follow me to go get paperwork and find your husband. You've got work in a few hours."

 **Emily and...The Roommate**

Emily wakes up and doesn't hear Brian crying. She reaches over to the other side of the bed and finds Micah gone. She sits up and sees the crib empty-and the sun was risen. _What day is it?_ She thinks as she grabs her phone and unlocks it, it was Saturday. _Okay it's my day off. I like days off, Micah must've woken up with Brian so I could sleep-jeez it's already almost 10._

Emily flips the covers off and sees a text from Tyra, asking her to lunch at 1. Emily texted back that she would love lunch. _I should shower, nobody likes morning stink._

~000000000000000000~

Emily walks out of the bedroom fully showered with her hair in a braid down her back, wearing jeans and a blue turtleneck. She hears voices in the living room. _We have people over?_ She thinks and when she enters the room she sees Micah on his laptop, on a video chat with some guy that Emily didn't recognize. The two were laughing very hard and Brian was playing happily on his playmat. Emily smiled and walked over picking him up.

"Hello baby." She says kissing him and Brian makes happy noises. She puts him down and smiles

She walks into the kitchen to grab herself some coffee, and watches him over the counter, smiling.

"Anyway-Micah who's she?" The guy on screen asks sarcastically.

"What?" Micah asks.

"The blonde behind you in the kitchen." The guy said.

Micah turned around and Emily saw his face light up.

"Hey, you're awake."

"Yeah." Emily says smiling and taking a sip.

"Come here." Micah says patting the couch next to him. Emily smiles and walks over to him and kisses him before sitting down.

"Who's this?" Emily

"Bro, nice." The guy said.

"Okay. Mark this is my wife Emily." Micah said.

"Oh! You're Emily. Wow what is a beauty like you doing with a guy like Micah?" Mark asks causing Emily to laugh and Micah to say,

"Hey!"

"Kidding." Mark says winking.

"You're very attractive." Emily says kissing Micah's cheek.

"See? love is blind, anyway so you like the apartment, and we're getting along so what do you say?"

"I still have to think about it."

"What hospital are you working at?"

"I'm doing the last year of my fellowship at John Hopkins-"

"Bro! I'm a pediatric nurse there!" Mark said. "My apartments across the street."

Emily smiled as Brian looked at her and made a whiney noise. Emily walks over and picks him up before kissing him

"Dude, you didn't tell me you had a kid." Mark said smiling. "I love kids."

"This is Brian, he's 4 months old." Micah said as Emily sits back in frame and sits back, Brian leaning against her chest making happy gurgle noises.

"Aw, he's so tiny and cute." Mark said.

"Thanks." Emily says and Mark laughs.

"Anyway, so apartment the rent is 700 a month so you'd be paying 350 and I'd be paying 350. It's two bedroom one bathroom, there's a balcony and a pool with the hospital across the street." Mark says.

"I think it sounds like a good deal." Micah says nodding and he looks at Emily. "What do you think?" He asks.

Emily looks at him and down to Brian. _I know that I technically talked him into this whole thing, but now that he's looking for a roommate, a week before Christmas and that he's found one. It just makes it all real, I mean in a few months he'll be gone for a year-_

"It sounds great." Emily says as she takes her empty coffee cup and goes to the kitchen. Brian on her hip.

Micah looks after her and sighs, she was upset and trying not to make a big deal out of it.

"What's up dude?" Mark asks.

"Nothing, I'll text you the details later, thanks man." Micah says and then he hangs up.

~000000000000000~

Micah walks into their room where Emily's getting Brian out of his pajamas.

"Emily, what's wrong?" Micah asks.

"Nothing." Emily says. _Don't make it a big deal, you asked him to take the job. You can't just tell him to change his mind, it would be unfair. I mean it's only a year and it's not like you're not going to visit each other._

"Emily is it about Baltimore?" Micah asks.

"Maybe." Emily says.

"Well let's talk about it, what's upsetting you?" Micah asks.

Emily sighs and puts Brian in his crib, as he was falling asleep.

"It's not that I'm upset, I just-I never realized how close it was. I mean it's December, about to be Christmas and it didn't hit me that you're going to be gone in 6 months for a year, until now. And the fact that you've been looking for roommates the last few weeks doesn't help." Emily says and Micah goes over and hugs her.

"Hey, I'll miss you too. But it's 6 months, so many things can happen in 6 months." Micah says and Emily hugs him back.

"I just-I feel stupid because I told you to take the job and now I feel like I'm being unfair for being this upset about you leaving."

"Hey, you're not being unfair. It's fine to be upset, so long as it's not at me."

"Of course it's not at you. I'm proud of you that you got this opportunity, and how can I be upset for that?" Emily asks.

Micah smiles and kisses the top of her head,

"So I heard about Tyra and Molly." He says smiling

"Oh yeah, how'd you find out?" Emily asks

"Molly sent a save the date card." Micah says.

"Yeah, it's sad. That they broke up that way-"

"Broke up?" Micah asks.

"What, yeah that's why she was home early Molly left her." Emily says.

"Then why did I get this with the mail this morning?" Micah asks leading her out to the counter and handing her a card.

Emily looks at it. It was a picture of Tyra and Molly lying on the beach, it was a picture of their faces facing each other and around their heads in the sand was a heart. _That bitch._ Emily thinks in a laughing voice before she says,

"This is what lunch is about."

"Giving her a surprise visit."

"You betcha." Emily says grabbing her boots.

"Love you!" Micah calls as she grabs her coat and bag.

"Love you too." Emily says and she closes the door before opening it again. "By the way tell Mark that I said thank you for letting you stay with him for the year you're there. He seems nice, but if he lets any woman into your apartment-"

"He's gay."

"Wonderful." Emily says smiling and they both laugh and she leaves again, and texts Tyra a photo of the card saying.

 _Lunch is moved to now._

And two minutes later she got a text back saying,

 _I knew you'd catch on my smart cookie._


	6. Chapter 6

**New Day New Chapter, whoowie I just got back from making hallway decorations for spirit week. The juniors have a class theme of Australia and we just made like a billion kangaroos, turtles, fish, reefs, kolas, it's insane and I actually made a pretty bombing sunset and opera house, I'm gonna post pics to tumblr so my username is i-am-the-wall for anybody interested.**

 **But yeah it was surprising because I didn't think that anybody in that group liked me, but it was just a big afternoon of joking around, goofing off, drawing and painting. I had a good time-also our class president is like a jocky guy and I didn't think he was too bright but we had a really good conversation and I'm like second guessing myself for thinking that he was a terrible president. Also I think his Mom kind of loves me now sooo, yay for people skills.**

 **Just your normal life update.**

 **Enjoy :3**

 **~00000000000000000~**

 **Emily and...Jenna Bandari**

Emily sighed as she put the paperwork in Dr. Bandari's box. She hadn't been able to get to sleep because of her 5 month old child had been extremely fussy lately. She turned around and saw Jenna Bandari running down the hallways giggling and screaming.

"Mommy!" Jenna yells as AJ comes around the corner, holding a bright pink backpack.

Dr. Bandari opens her office door and sees Emily.

"Dr. Barnes?"

"I was dropping off the results for Mr. Laker's 3 month tests for the study, then AJ arrived." Emily says as Jenna runs up and clings onto Gina's leg.

"Mommy! Guess what?" Jenna asks.

"What?" Gina asks picking her up.

"I went potty all by myself!" Jenna says throwing her hands up in the air.

Emily watches as AJ comes up to Gina and kisses her head and then goes into detail about Jenna's potty training they had started. Jenna looked like Dr. Bandari, except for her eyes-she had eyes like AJ. It was amazing-genetics. Her personality was more like AJ though, outgoing and playful. Gina didn't seem all that playful, or nice even. Even though Emily was on a first name basis with her outside of work-Gina was a bit of a hard ass.

"Dr. Barnes?"

Emily snaps out of her thoughts and sees Gina looking at her disapprovingly and AJ chuckling to himself.

"I'm sorry what?" Emily asks.

"What were Mr. Laker's results showing, and what diet was he put on?" Gina asks.

"He is on a gluten free diet and his results showed that he lost 30 pounds in two months, his athletic performance has improved, and the acne that was behind his ears and on his neck cleared up except for his scars." Emily says.

"AH, he was the college student." Gina says.

"Yeah and then Mrs. Kimmel-put on raw vegan-is coming in for a physical tomorrow." Emily says.

"You have the day off tomorrow correct?" Gina asks sounding a bit confused.

Emily nods and says,

"Yeah, but I'm going to come in overtime to do the physical."

"And why were you scheduled off?" Gina asks.

"Well-I decided to take a vacation day because I need to have a day off with my son." Emily says.

"Oh, I almost forgot you had a baby." Gina said and AJ snorted.

Emily looks at them. _What?_

"What?" She asks AJ as Gina walks into her office with Jenna.

"Gina's been in a bitchy mood lately. I dunno-ever since I told her how I really feel she's been tense. We've been together like three years, and I told her that I loved her-she won't say anything back, she ignores it or changes the subject. I'm actually starting to suspect that the only reason she's staying together with me is because of Jenna." AJ said.

"Wow-have you talked about it?" Emily asks.

"Tried, she changes the subject, sticks Jenna in the room, or goes and buries herself in her work." AJ says. "And I don't want to talk about it here where somebody could overhear and it's on the front page of whatever gossip rag that people listen to here, and I really don't want to talk to it in front of Jenna. When she was a baby who couldn't understand us it would be a different story-but she understands and listens now."

"Well all I can tell you that if you don't talk to her nothing's going to get better. It'll only get worse and if you want to have a relationship with Jenna-which you should take it from somebody with an absent father, it sucks-you want things to end on good terms." Emily says.

AJ sighs.

"That's the thing, I don't want to end things. I love Jenna, and I love Gina." He says. "Even if she is just staying with me for Jenna's sake-I still love her."

"And if she doesn't love you that's not fair to her or you. You deserve somebody who you love, and who can love you back." Emily says.

"I'm going to talk to her soon I told her I loved her in November and it's February-she's been ignoring it for 3 months. I need to know." AJ says.

"I'm rooting for you." Emily says and then AJ walks into Gina's office.

Emily sighs and begins to walk away, having to do some clinic hours for this week.

 _Jenna Bandari is a miracle child-she got my boss out of a relationship that wasn't going to last and got her into one that was going to last. But at the same time, Jenna is the only thing keeping AJ and Gina together-so that begs the question. Is she a miracle? Or a Menace?_

 **~000000000000000000~**

 **Is EMily getting OOC? I'm trying to keep her character true to the show, but at the same time it's been 3 years and I feel like she would be slowly developing, I'm not sure-can you guys give me some feedback on how you think I'm characterizing her.**

 **Also I had a dream that Mamie Gummer found this fanfiction and was a regular reader of it and then mentioned it in an interview. I woke up and died at the thought xD**


	7. Emily andGood News

**OMG I'M LIKE DYING BECAUSE I HATE ENGLISH CLASS SO MUCH, JUST WHY DO BOOKS HAVE TO BE SO BORING FOR CLASS, WHY DOES MY TEACHER HAVE TO COMPARE BISEXUALITY TO POLYGIMY, WHY DO I NEVER GET ABOVE A 4 ON MY AP PRACTICE ESSAYS. I'M AN OKAY WRITER RIGHT? I KNOW I HAVE BAD GRAMMAR, BUT I FOLLOW THE PROMPT! I LITTERALLY DO EVERYTHING THE RUBRIC SAYS AND I STILL GET A FOUR, WTF UNIVERSE.**

 **Also can we ignore the fact that I totally forgot fanfiction existed for like a month. I'm so sorry, thank you to the guests who reviewed, not only did it jog my memory that fanfiction is a thing, it made my day *hugs***

 **Anyway here's the new chapter :)**

 **~000000000000000000000000000000~**

 **Emily and Good News**

Emily sat in Dr. Bandari's office. _Whatever you do don't ask if you're in trouble. She's probably getting tired of it._

"Am I in trouble?"Emily asks.

"Dr. Owens why do you always ask about being in trouble every time I call you into my office?" Dr. Bandari asks. _Because you're my boss and you're super scary._

"No reason." Emily says.

"Anyway, as you know Micah was the resident in charge of the new interns and during his absence I have to pick a replacement for him." Dr. Bandari said.

"Oh, am I here to recommend somebody?" Emily asks.

"No, you're here because I'm giving you the rounds schedule for the first week of when the new interns will be a rough outline, as you know people die and that new people come in, but if we started rounds today-that would be the schedule. To give you the feel for it." Dr. Bandari said.

Emily sat there looking at the schedule.

"I'm in charge of interns?"

"Yes." Dr. Bandari says. "Is that a problem?" _Yes because I barely know how I get buy in this place, how am I supposed to help other people get buy in this place?_

"No, just-why me? Cassandra would be better at it-she's scarier." Emily says.

Dr. Bandari said.

"Emily that's the thing. I'm supposed to be the one they're scared of. They always need somebody to go to if they mess up that won't get them in trouble. Remember when you were an intern and you made mistakes, you never went to me, you went to Micah who told me. Because I couldn't get mad at one of my best residents."

Emily smiles,

"I'm one of your best residents? But I constantly make mistakes, and I'm super shy, which doesn't help in the OR. Also I'm terribly awkward when it comes to consulting to patients, I second guess my opinion when an _intern_ has a different opinion than me."

'Emily why do you underestimate yourself so much?" Gina asks. _Ummmm, what?_

"Repeat the question please?" Emily asks _Why would you ask that?_

"Emily you are one of the most talented surgeons here. You have great promise and I think that you are the only one of your level who has what it takes. Yes you're not as solid in confidence, but overtime you will work that confidence up and until then you just have to fake it. By the time that this years interns come, I expect you to be acting so confident, I'm intimidated by your presence." Gina said

"Oh my gosh, thank you for that, and the job." Emily said checking her watch "Oh my gosh I'm late to pick up Brian. Thanks again!" She says before running out of the room.

Gina looked out after Emily and thought, why did she think Emily was the only one who had what it takes? Well, it could be the fact that every time Gina looked at Emily, she saw herself, who she used to be. When Gina started she was just like Emily, it took her years and a long failing marriage, to harden up. She was never given the boost she needed to be confident-until she was thrown under the bus and had to think on her feet-and she didn't want that to happen to Emily. Because Emily was different than Gina in one way...

She couldn't lie to save her life.


End file.
